It's a tough life bing a Merrill
by LiLItalianGirl1823
Summary: I'm not good at these...But its about Samantha Merrill Ace's little sister...just read it R
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Stand By Me Fanfic..well it's actually my first Fanfic ever so be nice. And please read and review I will love forever if you do.  
  
I also don't own any of the characters of Stand By Me if I did though the world would be a better place.at least for me. But I do own all the characters that aren't in Stand By Me so yea.  
  
A girl with strawberry blonde hair usually in pigtails and brown eyes named Samantha Merrill ran into her house and slammed the door and looked into the living room and saw her brother and the rest of the cobras sitting in the living room. She grinded her teeth together and narrowed her eyes. She hated them they would never leave her or her boyfriend or her friends alone. They were so mean to everybody you would never guess that Samantha was Ace's sister by the way he acted they didn't even look alike.  
  
"Don't slam the door" Ace said and Samantha opened her mouth to say something but stopped and went to her room and slammed that door "I SAID DON'T SLAM THE DAMN DOOR" Ace yelled and Samantha rolled her eyes and slammed the door again then locked it and went to her bed and laid down and listened to Ace bang an her door and call her names while he was trying to get her to come out. She smiled and opened her door and he stumbled in and she glared at him.  
  
"Ace today isn't the best for you of all people to mess with me" Samantha said  
  
"What" Ace asked acting like he didn't know what she was talking about and Samantha narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Ace your such a ass hole god why don't you leave Teddy and his friends alone" Samantha said and closed the door on Ace's face and went back to her bed and heard Ace mutter something and go back downstairs. She rolled her eyes then for some reason started crying until she fell asleep. She heard a knock on her door and woke up. "What?" she asked and went to her door to see who it was. It was a girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Her name was Christie she was Samantha's best friend and unlike all her other friends wasn't afraid of Ace and would come over to her house.  
  
"Hey Sammy what's up?" she asked and sat at her desk and looked through her home work" oh man you got 78 for that answer I'm way off" she added and turned around to face Samantha and sighed and went over to her bed and put her arm around her.  
  
"Ace is such a...a...a...uuhhgg" Samantha said and Christie smiled and laughed.  
  
"That's harsh...I can get Teddy over here to tell you what he is" She said and Samantha smiled" are you two going to the dance tonight?"  
  
"Yea I'm going to meet him there I'm surprised he still likes me since Ace is such a-" Samantha said  
  
"A uhg" Christie finished and Samantha nodded "you and Chris are like 2 peas in a pod of course he's still going to like you for 2 reasons 1 your not your brother and 2 he's Teddy Duchamp for crying out loud he doesn't care" Christie said and Samantha smiled and nodded.  
  
"I guess your right...when is the dance?" She asked and Christie looked at the clock.  
  
"In like 10 minutes" She said and Samantha groaned and got up and got her clothes and went to the bathroom. When she got out she saw Eyeball "talking" to Christie in the hallway. "All I'm saying is that your stupid and Chris is way cuter then you don't take it personally" Christie said and Samantha snickered  
  
"And all I'm saying is that your skanky so don't take that personally" Eyeball said and Christie looked at him confused.  
  
"You didn't say that" she said and Eyeball shrugged and walked away and Samantha laughed as she walked up to Christie.  
  
"Don't you two just get along so well?" Samantha said and Christie nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yep you should of seen us last night it was funny...maybe I'll tell you about it sometime" Christie said.  
  
"Yea I'll remember that...well lets go before we are too late" Samantha said and they walked down stairs.  
  
"Where you going" Ace asked and Samantha and Christie looked at him.  
  
"We're going to the dance," Samantha said and they left before Ace could say anything else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well now their times to review. so go ahead. I'm using my mind powers to make you click that button.GO GO GO GO GO GO!!!!!! 


	2. The Dance

Well again I do not own anybody who is in Stand By Me but everyone else is mine so get over it and don't complain.  
  
Samantha and Christie walked into the school gym and looked for Teddy and Chris.  
  
"There they are" Christie said and pointed to them sitting at a table with Gordie and Vern and drinking a coke. The two girls walked over to them and sat down.  
  
"We thought you two had forgotten about the dance," Chris said and Samantha smiled  
  
"Well I sort of did," She said and Teddy put his arm around her.  
  
"That's my girl always forgetting stuff," he said and they laughed  
  
"Yea that's a quality everybody wishes to have" Gordie said and Samantha nodded then looked around the table confused.  
  
"People are missing.. who's missing" She said.  
  
" Mary and Alice. their in the bathroom" Gordie said slowly mocking Samantha's clueless personality and she kicked him under the table "ow" he said and Samantha smiled.  
  
"Guess what" Christie said out of nowhere.  
  
"What" Chris said and Christie shrugged.  
  
"I don't know I just felt like saying that" she said and Samantha giggled then heard them playing When A Man Loves A Woman and gasped.  
  
"Oh I love this song lets go dance" She said and Teddy shrugged and they went on the dance floor and slow danced.  
  
"You know what Sam" Teddy said.  
  
"What Teddy" Sam chirped and giggled and Teddy laughed and shook his head.  
  
"How long have we been going out" Teddy asked and Sam Shrugged.  
  
"I'm not to sure but I'm thinking about 3 weeks" She said and Teddy nodded.  
  
"That's what I thought. I've gone out with you longer then any other girl" Teddy said.  
  
"I don't see why" Sam said and looked at her feet.  
  
"What do you mean?" Teddy asked and Sam shrugged again.  
  
"Well you know with Ace being my big brother and all its just he's so mean to you I thought that" Sam said.  
  
"You thought what that I wouldn't like you 'cause that pile of shit" Teddy said and Sam nodded "why would you think that"  
  
"I don't know he's just always mean to you and you could think I was mean to" Sam said.  
  
"No I know you to well to think that you were mean.Sam your nothing like him" Teddy said.  
  
"You really mean that?" Sam asked and Teddy nodded and Sam hugged him "Oh thank you Teddy you're the best" She said.  
  
A stupid and pointless chapter but it will get better I think.Well if you noticed I started calling her Sam half way through its because I'm lazy and don't want to write Samantha the whole time. So now its time for REVIEW TIME YIPPY!!!!!! Go click the button.NOW 


End file.
